the dark heroes
by cold reaper
Summary: first fic.beastboy was upset and depressed when he heard the team thought he was useless and was a bait so now he runs away and builds his own team with red x and a 14 year old teen with the help of arella.join the adventure.bbxrae,redxstar,jinxoc,batgirlxrob,cy?


Hi there fan fiction this is first fic of bbrae so be nice.i accept flames cause im ice

Disclaimer:i don't own teen titans i only own a few oc's

I choose Garfield 'beastboy' Logan

A few years back in azrath

An azrathian was running away for his life being chased by phantoms(a/n:phantoms are deadly azrathian police)

"phoenix!stop!"one of the phantoms exclaimed firing a blue aura towards phoenix

Phoenix has a green hair and emerald green eyes with a fang hanging from his reached a cliff and stopped in his tracks

"you got no where to run phoenix it's over"one of the phantom smirked

"the one that will inherit my powers is Garfield 'beastboy' Logan "phoenix said before falling over the cliff and into a deadly sea of flames

"it's over men!he's dead were victorious!"the phantom exclaimed

A few years later on earth

"dude!come on seriously!"beastboy exclaimed shaking his robot buddy

"the answer is a no bb"cyborg protested

"im already 16!can i drive your car!"beastboy exclaimed again before the alarm beeped

"titans!a strange orb is attacking!lets go!"robin exclaimed

Beastboy's pov

Why do i get this strange feeling like my life is about to change?

When we arrived at the scene this green orb was floating in mid air a few metres from the ground.i heard it speak to me

'Garfield please take my powers' the orb spoke

I blacked out but i feel my feet walking towards the orb and my hand reaching for it

Normal pov

Beastboy walked towards the orb and reached for the orb

"beastboy!"robin exclaimed

"he cant hear 's in some sort of trance"raven explained

Beastboy grabbed the orb and the orb merged with him making a blinding light

"aargghhhh¬!"beastboy roared in pain and agony

"titans help beastboy!go!"robin ordered pulling beastboy from the blinding light

Beastboy has blacked out

Back at the titan a tower after beastboy woke up they notice something different about beastboy he simply change his uniform to a white long sleeved high collared jacket that had a small arm-belt strapped over his arm,and a pair of baggy jeans with chains wrapping around his legs

"ey yo bb you kay?"cyborg asked

Beastboy stared at cyborg with threatening eyes

"Just peachy"beastboy muttered tilting his head "i need to finish some business"beastboy said walking out the door and slamming the door closed

"whats wrong with beastboy?"raven asked

"i believe his hair was longer yes?"starfire asked

"yeah it was like back length"cyborg said

"i think we need to check out what beastboy is up to" robin said

And the titans followed beastboy to an old shop that had a picture of a wheel

"im looking for crow the eye copy cat"beastboy said slowly

"long time no see phoenix"the man said

"yes it has crow"beastboy responded

"here have a cup of green tea"crow said

"you always know how to make me happy now don't you"beastboy said smiling from behind his collars

"you're here for what you order 200 years ago?"crow asked

"200 years ago?"raven whispered

"here you go"crow said handing him a bottle that had a chakra mark on it

"how long have my power's stayed in here?"beastboy asked

"let's see..200 years 12 months 9 hours 13 minutes 11 seconds and 99 milliseconds"

"wow that's long"beastboy said opening the bottle and he drank it up

"okay 5,4,3,2,1!"crow exclaimed when beastboy's forehead grew a chakra mark and his eyes began to change it had three tamoe(magatama) spinning around his pupils(sharingan)

"ah¬the sharingan long time"beastboy said

" have you're eye and powers back now scram"crow said playfully

"kay see you later 'itachi'"beastboy said running through the door

A few hours

The titans had been following beastboy for hours and had been reading for over 4 solid hours

"thats it!"robin exclaimed in a whispering tone

"robin please calm down"starfire said

"giving up already Richard?"beastboy asked standing in front of robin

"*yells*"the titans yelled in unison

" i expect better manners from your friends"the librarian whispered

"Sorry "beastboy apologized blushing

The librarian smiled at beastboy before stamping back the book's

"okay who's the crow guy and what's with the 200 years of powers"robin whispered

"im now half azrathian and the sharingan allows me to predict the future i already see what awaits me in a few hours"beastboy said disappearing in thin air leaving the teen titans dumbfounded.

a/n:what did beastboy predict in the future is it something good?(I'll give you a hint it's really bad and it fuels beastboy with grudge and hatred towards almost all of the titans) on the next episode of the green phoenix

"beastboy you're off the team and this realm"

"beastboy please don't go!"


End file.
